FORGIVENESS - ONE SHOT
by Punksbitch
Summary: Do we have to tell our little mistakes to the loved one?


**Phil was sleeping like a baby next to me. He had a rough day. I couldn't sleep. In fact, I couldn't sleep since a couple of days. Since Seth kissed me. Since that, everything in my head was tangled. I loved Punk more than anything, he was my husband for 2 years now, and it was perfect. But Seth came into my life, and it felt like a brand new start. I needed distraction, I was working at home, as photographer in my studio, and I was alone the whole day, waiting for Phil to come back from the gym club. At first it was awesome because I liked to have some time on my own, but suddenly it was getting boring. I was still in love with Phil, and I knew his love for me was strong. Over time he came home more and more late, and he was tired as fuck. We didn't had enough time for us, he was training every days, wrestling the week end, always on the road, and I came at the point I couldn't go with him on tour because of my job.**

**I remember the day I met Phil like it was yesterday. I went to see the Hall Of fame in New York, and I was waiting outside Madison Square Garden, to see if I could meet any wwe superstar.**

**After a couple of hours, he was the first one to cross the door. He signed some autographs to little kids, took pictures with the fans, and then, other superstars peeped out too. He was suddenly alone. Our eyes locked. He smiled at me as he walked past me.**

**That was the first time he saw me. At this moment I knew he was the love of my life. He was the one I wanted. I walked behind him, calling his name, he turned back.**

**« Hey » I said in a breathe.**

**« Hey, what can I do for you, Miss ? »**

**I was voiceless. And he was stunning. He looked right into my eyes again, waiting for an answer.**

**I had nothing to get signed, and I didn't even had my camera on me so we couldn't take a picture together.**

**« Well, I.. » My brain wasn't working anymore. « Let's have a drink ? »**

**This wasn't coming from my mouth right ? Oh god I was such a stupid girl ! He gazed at me awkwardly .**

**« That's not a regular request.. Why not ?! »**

**I couldn't believe it ! We walked side by side, and we stopped in the first bar we saw. I ordered a beer and a smoothie for him.**

**« I'm straight edge, wich means I don't drink. »**

**« Yeah I know, but I'm not, wich means I'm gonna enjoy my beer. »**

**He said that the fact we had a different way of life wasn't a problem for him.**

**And well, four years later, our way of life WAS the problem. I couldn't take it anymore. Being far away from him was a slow agony.**

**I met Seth Rollins backstage, after a match, we get on well, and when Phil was on the road he came visit me as often as he could, when he wasn't himself on road. He became a real close friend, and god know I didn't have a lot of friend in the world of wrestling. A lot of girls dispised me for having Punk for myself, and the boys wouldn't even look at me.**

**Seth was the only one. He was kind, and we had a lot of nice moments together. So, days before, Punk was on road, and seth came visit me. He wanted me to take pictures of him. I tought it could be fun, after all the only wrestler I had shoot was Phil !**

**We entered my studio, which Phil built himself to surprise me on my birthday, I started to do some pictures of him. The music was loud, and we were having fun because he was pulling weird faces, then all of the sudden, he approached me. He looked at me before he wrapped his arms around me. The time seemed to stop. Then his lips crashed on mines, and I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the kiss. When we separate ourselves,I was confused.**

**How the fuck could I enjoy kissing Seth while in the other hand I was in love and married to Phil ?**

**I sat myself in the bed, taking the blanket off, slowly getting on my feets. I silently reached the kitchen and opened the fridge, drinking milk straight from the bottle. I was fighting my tears when I heard a soft voice and two strong arms holding me.**

**« Would you come back to bed baby ? It's cold without you.. »**

**I nodded as my tears started to roll down my cheeks. I was so ashamed by what I did. Phil was the perfect man, why did I had to mess like that ? He made me turn around and when he saw me crying he cupped my cheeks in his hands.**

**« Honey, what's wrong ? »**

**I couldn't talk, I closed my eyes trying to calm down. I took a deep breath but it wasn't helping. I buried my head in his chest, hoping this was just a bad dream. Those minutes seems like hours and finally he raised me from the floor and took me to our room. He placed me on the bed and hugged me tight.**

**« Babe..Tell me please..I hate seeing you like that.. »**

**I sighed and faced him.**

**« Phil, I…I have something to confess you…but please don't get mad at me. »**

**I saw in the darkness of the room that he was wearing his worried face.**

**« I won't get mad at you hun' , I promise, but please tell me why you're crying. »**

**I was silent a moment, thinking about not saying it to him, but we were very honest to each other, and i couldn't stand hiding the truth from him. He deserved to know.**

**« Seth and I we… I made a mistake…We kissed.. »**

**I looked at him to see his reaction. He looked away, biting his lip ring as he always did when he was thinking.**

**« Did you liked it ? »**

**I hesitate. But a little « yes » came out of my mouth.**

**He nooded.**

**« Do you have feelings for him ? »**

**That question wasn't hard. I answered without any doubt.**

**« No. You're the only one for who I feel something. »**

**Silence. Silence was worse than anything else.**

**He finally opened his mouth again.**

**« I'm so sorry babe. It's all my fault. Because i'm not here when you need me. It's as hard for me that for you to be away from home. Anytime we hung up the phone, I feel so sad. Because your not in my arms, because I can't tell you how much I love you and how much I care about you. Seth's here. By your side when you need someone to talk to. When I'm miles away from home. I'm gonna change this, love, I swear. »**

**He hugged me again and kissed me softly. I felt better, that he wasn't mad at me or Seth.**

**He whispered « I love you. »**

Hi! Thanks for reading This was my very first one shot in english (that's not my first language) so if you see any mistakes, or if you wanna give me advices, just tell me what do you think, don't hesitate!  
I might wrote others things if this one is actually read by some people.. Let me know if you liked, or even if you disliked! :)


End file.
